


Art: Hiding in Plain Sight (three variations)

by Bluespirit



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Hiding in Plain Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Hiding in Plain Sight (three variations)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126151) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) has written another amazing story in her _Coming Home_ universe, called ['Hiding in Plain Sight'](http://xanthestories.livejournal.com/23460.html).  
>  This time it's a crossover with NCIS & I'm honoured to have made a graphic (there are three variations) to accompany this fabulous story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do remember to leave Xanthe a comment for this amazing & epic story.


End file.
